Caravan of Dakren
by S. Hart
Summary: Dakren the humble village on the Tipa Pennisula, just lost their old caravan and assigned an ambitious young Selkie to be the leader of their new one. A Yuke, a Lilty, and a Clavat join the Selkie on the journey that'll be like no other.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the concept behind Crystal Chronicles, I own the characters sort of, and of course the twist in the plot line. I thought of the town name, but not the battle areas. It's a game, there's free reign involved with it.

**Author's Note: **This is the re-make of the Caravan of Dakren. I made them have different races, and there's going to be more of a plot than just what the game is.

Chapter 1

On the Tipa pennisula lie the nice little town of Dakren. Dakren was not like the other towns on the continent for there was a mixture of races and they got along well. Their caravan for the last ten years or so was made up of warriors that felt obliged to Dakren, therefore gathering their myrrh for them. This caravan had also lived in Dakren setting up their humble homes on the hill top that looked over the water. No one disturbed them when they came, for they only stayed a few weeks and then quickly went off again with their covered wagon and papaopamus.

Now when I said no one disturbed them I was lying. A Selkie happened to like it up on that hill for the view it provided. And this Selkie, the son of the merchant, was fascinated with the journeys of these warriors, soon enough these warriors found him and began to tell him the stories of their adventures. They started off with the smaller ones from River Belle Path, and they went to the Goblin Wall, and so on. This Selkie loved to hear these stories, and for a long time he heard them. One day the caravan of Dakran never showed up, and so the town had to look to its young folk for help.

And of course this Selkie was chosen as the new caravan's leader.

Reif, the merchant's son, was walking down the path back home from the hill. In his hand was a stick, and nonchalantly was it brushing against the farm's picket fence. His mint green hair waved in front of one brown eye and he wore the normal outfit his father had gotten for him: the seafoam fur tunic over brown breeches and leather boots. Reif didn't mind so much, but his sister sure cared a lot. He was thinking about the normal celebrations that would've occured if the caravan had returned. He wished they would've, even though he dreamed of becoming part of the caravant. He wanted to become part of their caravan. He wondered what happened to them.

"Reif, is that you?" an older Clavat hobbled out from the farm's house with a cane in hand. Reif dropped the stick instinctively seeing that it was Daniel, the farmer, he gave a half grin and a small wave.

"Hello, Daniel."

Daniel grinned more widely than Reif did, and he gestured the boy over to him. He started making a motion with his hands like he had the perfect idea, "I've got some things for you boy, things for that journey you're going to take." He started walking over to the shed, and Reif only followed. Opening the door up, there was a stash of all the vegatables and fruits from his farm. "Get those barrels," he requested from Reif, who did as he was told.

"Which ones do you want?" Daniel asked, walking between the crates of striped apples, gourd potatoes, star carrots, rainbow grapes, and cherry clusters.

Reif stared at them, he knew Daniel sold them to his family to sell to passing caravanners, but never had seen this many that were so fresh. "How about a variety of them?" He wasn't that found of the assortment Daniel laid out of him, but he did enjoy a striped apple now and then. What didn't know was what his fellow caravanners were going to like, and well he still hadn't picked his fellow caravanners.

Daniel went to work putting the fruits and vegetables in the different barrels, but he continued to talk careful not leave a silence in the shed, "Who's going with you, Reif?" he asked, standing up to stretch his old back.

Reif only shrugged. "I have go visit Malka. Sorry, Daniel, I'll come by and bring them to the wagon," he promised as he darted back up the path he was going down. He forgot about seeing the tailor and his son. They were the only Yuke family in town, and Urid, Malka's son, was quite good at magic.

The elder Yuke was outside working on the latest accessory, when he turned around to see Reif darting for his house, "Slow down, Reif!" he called out, as the young Selkie stopped only a few feet away out of breath. "You want to see Urid, right?" Reif gulped, though still couldn't speak just yet, and nodded. "Go inside, the wife will get you something to drink."

Reif nodded once more, and went into the tailor's home. And Malka's wife greeted him with a smile and offered him a glass of water in which he gratefully accepted. Urid jogged down the stairs in the Yuke's bouncy step. "Hi Urid." And the Yuke mother left them in the kitchen.

Urid nodded a greeting, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to join me as part of Dakren's crystal caravan." Reif hoped Urid would accept. He was going after Nik next, but he really wanted Urid along for the attack magic. The old caravan's mage told Reif that he was good at the healing powers, and he practiced with them. The little girl of Samuel the fisherman always had some magicite laying around.

Urid was standing there, staring at Reif expressionless or that was because Urid had a helmet thing on so Reif couldn't see his face. "I'd love to go," but he thought that being offered to go was weird for he and Reif were never the best of friends.

Reif smiled and set down the glass, offering Urid his hand to shake in which the young Yuke took. "Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow." With that, Reif bounded out of the house, with a wave to Malka he went to the blacksmith Geracht. Now Geracht was not the only Lilty at one time, the other family moved out back Alfitaria, leaving the blacksmith family as the only Lilties in Dakren.

The Selkie walked continued on passed the giant crystal that protected the village from the poison of miasma. The village's mayor, Roland, smiled at him as he walked passed. Reif waved, and went on to see Geracht rumaging through the stock of materials.

He looked up, and grinned, "Hello to you, young Reif. I'm getting your weapon finished, who're the rest of your caravan?" he asked. He was anxious to have something to work on besides plows, and tools. They were quite boring if you do them over and over.

"Urid's coming"

"That tailor's son?"

Reif nodded.

"Yuke?"

Reif nodded.

"Aah, who else?"

"Where's Nik?"

"Out practicing with his spear" Geracht didn't even finish his sentence before Reif ran off toward the small hill the alchemist's house was perched a top, getting there he hopped a fence, spotting the young Lilty hacking away at a tree.

"Nik!" he called out, as he approached not wanting to be the next victim for the battle-eager Lilty. Nik stopped his hacking, and pulled up the visor of the worn helmet he wore. The helmet had two horns but the left horn was missing its point. "You got a sec?"

Nik nodded, leaning on his spear for support or just to look cool. "Yeah, sure, Reif." The Lilty and Selkie were good friends only from the fact that they'd respect each other's wishes to be alone on their seperate hilltops.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Reif thought about it, "You want to come with me on the caravan?"

"You betcha, I won't pass up the oppurtunity," came the headstrong young warrior's offer. It was the offer Reif expected.

"Tell your dad that I'm going to get Ira too," Reif said, and returned to the path of the village, leaving Nik to do whatever. Glancing at the sun, he realized it was about to set, he needed to get to the miller's soon. And once again, the Selkie ran off to the other side of the village.

"IRA!"

The black short-haired Clavat looked out the window to see her friend, Reif, running down the path. She left the bread dough where it was on the counter and went out to meet him. "What is it, Reif?"

He grinned, childishly, his dreams were coming true. He was the leader of the caravan and it was almost complete. The caravan was to set off tomorrow, he was going to go search for Myrrh. "You wanna come with me?"

Ira brushed off her hands from the flour, "Where you going, Reif?" She took a seat on the bench, Reif took a seat next to her.

"I'm the leader of the caravan, you didn't hear?" He asked, with a cocked brow. He'd thought everyone had heard, especially Ira would've, but he guessed she didn't.

The Clavat giggled awkwardly, "Sorry, I forgot, of course I'd go, but I have no experience with weapons or magicite." Reif shrugged it off, getting up to see the sky begin to turn orange and purple.

He turned around, "Don't worry, Ira, you'll learn. I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late." And once again he was gone, but this time he was headed home.

Rah Seh, the merchant, was closing shop when he saw his son down the street. "Get over here and help me Reif," and Reif jogged the last few feet and helped his father close up shop. "You got your caravanners?" Reif nodded, grinning.

"That's good, I'll give your allowance then," he said grabbing a satchel of money. "Here."

Reif took it and opened it, "It's a lot, Dad, I didn't help much this week." His father just patted his son's back and led him into the house.

"It's alright, son, you're leaving you need the money. Della," he came into the kitchen, kissing Reif's mother on the cheek. "Dinner ready?" the Selkie female nodded and told them it was. She sent them to the table as she got the drinks. "Luna!"

"I'm coming!" came Reif's younger sister, by a year,'s voice. She came down the steps fixing her lavender coloured hair like her mother's.

_Dreaming of the stars on high_

_That speak to me in secret sighs_

_Drifting on a breeze_

_Only I can feel and hear_

_Could it be the sacred wind_

_That's calling me to now begin_

_To walk into the dark_

_Carrying the light of tomorrow_

It was about 8 o' clock now, and Reif was sitting on the flat rock he usually was on at this time. The hilltop was the home to the old caravanners, their hut was still there but eeriely empty. The wind picked up from it's dormat state, and lightly breezed passed him. Reif closed his eyes, thinking of the adventures he'd go on the following day and days following that and then those days will turn into years, eventually.

He got up from and strolled to the edge looking down at ocean's water that lapped up against the sides in an idle manner. He turned around staring at the hut. He just realized he had never been in it. Slowly, he approached it, it felt odd without Azer there. Azer, the Clavat that led the old caravan, he was a great man; Reif's idol. Pushing open the door, Reif entered the hut.

_Need to walk the wings on high_

_Beyond the earth, beyond the sky_

Reif wandered in, feeling displaced. Everything within Azer's abode had collected a thin layer of dust. It felt old, not belonging. A sigh slipped from Reif, and it proved that the emptiness still lingered there. Something caught the Selkie's eye, it was a thick book with a red velvet leaf sticking out.

Pulling at it, it tumbled into his hand's from the shelf it lived on. With an exhaled breath the dust flew off in a haste leaving Reif to cough, he looked down at the cover and nothing was there to indicate it's title. Carefully, he opened it, and still nothing was there. Slowly he flipped through the pages, but nothing was on any page expect lines. As he flipping through the pages a letter fell out. Reif put down the book on the table and picked up the letter it read.

'To Reif,

You're the next. And this is your caravan's journal. Protect it, for this the only thing people will know of your journeys for. If something happens they'd know you and your fellow caravanners. Good Luck. - Azer'

A small grin came to his face, and tears swelled in his eyes. He was going to be the leader of the caravan, everyone was counting on him to keep the town thriving. Him. **Him.** Reif clutched the book, and turned to the door, walking toward it. He looked over his shoulder for one last look.

_Come on, don't hesitate_

_Don't look back, we've got to go now_

He gulped down the nervousness building within him. It was going to be okay. He exhaled to calm his nerves and he was off to his house. The last time he'd sleep there for the year.

_Don't fear_

_You'll be safe from now on_

_Morning sky watching over all_

_Deep inside so silently_

_My heart will speak_

_Deep inside of me_

_Memories flickering and shimmering on_

_Endlessly_

The sun peared through the window, its rays finding the new leader's face; the warmth teasing him to awake. And so brown eyes welcomed the new day, a new eagerness within him. He got up and quickly dressed; finding a travelling pack to put an extra set of clothes and the journal within. A quill and ink jar were also shoved in it.

His mother caught him before he ran out of the house, Della planted a kiss on her son's cheek. "Be safe, Reif. Come home unharmed," once more she kissed him, and embraced him tightly with a fear that she might never see him again.

"Mom," Reif whined, but found it to be sympathetic, "Don't worry, I'll come home," and then he added, "unharmed." And he left. H

_Keeping close to the path_

_Morning sky watching over all_

_Moving over endless mountains oh so high_

_Walking to the light_

_Your heart will_

_See the path and you will find your way_

_Just wait and see_

He found the villagers waiting for the caravanners. He was the second one there, Nik, had beat him to their wagon. He was helping Simon load the wagon with meat and milk. Samuel was giving a barrel of fish. Daniel had come with the two barrels of vegetables and fruits. And Ira's father was coming up the road with Ira and a barrel of bannock with the addition of a barrel of flour.

Ira came over pulling Reif into a hug, "Thank you for asking me to come." Reif shrugged it off, as Geracht walked over. Ira let go.

"Hey Geracht," they both uttered at the same time.

The blacksmith handed Ira a copper sword and makeshift shield. "Sorry, about them. I don't have many materials." And he gave Reif his weapon, and a belt. They both mumbled their thanks. Urid was next to get his hammer and new helmet. And Nik was showing off his new spear to the villagers.

Roland walked over to Reif, "You ready for this?" Roland was an elderly man with no wife. He walked with a limp, and today he carred the crystal chalisce that they would fill with myrrh. He offered it to Reif. "Keep it safe."

Reif took it from the elder, and held with such care like a mother would her newborn. "I will, sir," he said with such faith that Roland smiled. "C'mon guys!" he called out, and the four of them headed for their caravan. Reif took the helm with the chalisce beside him; Urid and Nik took their places on either side of the papaopamus; and Ira clambered on the back.

Reif cracked the reins on the blue beast's back, and they were off with a final wave to their village.

_Moving under endless skies oh so high_

_Tomorrow we'll follow, when in doubt_

_Your promises today_

_Just wait and see._

**Author's Note: **Okay... That's six pages. Wow, that's pretty cool. Anyhoo, the lyrics are from the song in the beginning which is called Song of the Wind or somethign like that. If you want to listen to it go here: http: review, I'd love you forever if you do.


End file.
